Divergent Inception
by Starr Ravensmith
Summary: *INSURRGENT SPOILERS* What if the Dauntless traitors followed the loyal Dauntless to Dauntless HQ In the beginning of Insurrgent... this Is a One-shot that has what I call and Inception ending ! Please read and review


**_A/N: Well hello everyone sorry to say but this is not Starr this is her friend Jade Starr's computer basically Blew up so I'm in control of her account for the time being *evil laugh* well while looking though my computer I found this little story Starr wrote after reading Insurgent and well she sort of said it was ok for me to post it__**

**_Starr" NO I DIDN'T DON'T BELIVE HER"_**

**_Jade: *knocks Starr out with her broken laptop* so she said I could post it _**

**_T for violence and I think one bad word _**

**_INSURRGENT SPOILERS! _**

**_I DON'T OWN divergent AND this takes place when the Dauntless go back home in insurgent and no one died except for Al… I shun him _**

**_Divergent Inception_**

**_Starr's P.O.V_**

Tobias and Uriah fighting back to back dangerously close to the chasm was the first thing I saw as I ran out in to the pit they were fighting roughly about 3 traitors each "OH NO" screeched Christina as she ran by and plunged in to a throng of traitors I was about to help her when I noticed Tris slowly being overwhelmed I casted one last look at Cristina she seem to be holding her own then I ran over to Tris I didn't like her very much but I couldn't very well let her die I sighed and plunged in next to her I quickly adjusted myself so my back was on hers I heard a small grunt of surprise from her as I did that "Change of heart" Tris asked as I saw a fist rapidly close it space with Tris's face quickly I dropped to a crouch and swept my foot around knocking his feet out from under him also knocking the guy next him on his butt too "common goal" I grunted back and nodded my head to the Chasm then barley dodged a punch from the closest traitor I did a swift roundhouse kick and sent him sprawling I glanced back and saw Tris punching a traitor a little taller than her but I could tell her focus was on the chasm

"FOUCUS OR WE WONT MAKE IT THERE" I yelled then got punched square in the nose by a traitor I wasn't paying attention to because I was checking on Tris "ditto" she snapped back I punched the guy square in the chest and he, surprisingly ,barely stumbled I winced as I realized how hard ( if it was even possible) it would be to beat this man "duck" Tris's voice hissed in my ear I didn't hesitate it doesn't matter how much you hate or distrust a person, in Dauntless if you fighting side by side listen to them they most likely won't cross you I crouched to the floor just as Tris sent a side kick flying though where my neck had been a and hit the guy straight in the chest he staggered more than he had with my punch and I took the opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him he made a thud as he smashed in to the ground knocked out cold "wow that was easier than I thought it would be" I said then turned around quickly scanning the area near me for more traitors

the closest one were several yards away I couldn't make out who was fighting but they were whooping tail I didn't need to help then by the time I got over there they would probably be done "thanks" I muttered to Tris she just nodded in my direction and started towards Tobias and Uriah who had their backs to us they were throwing traitors into the chasm (EWWWW) suddenly a bullet whizzed by next to us "TOBIAS" Tris screamed Tobias and Uriah turned around just in time to hear the bullet wiz by harmlessly in between then Tris sighed in relief but her sigh quick turned in in one of horror in a spilt second as the boys spun away from the bullet the way their trainers had taught them the way my trainer had taught me in a normal situation it would have saved then. Me and Tris watched in horror as the spin that was supposed to save then landed them halfway off the edge of the chasm I froze in fear I saw both of them throw themselves foreword. I saw then lean forward enough to sort-of straighten themselves out…but it wasn't enough all it did was force them to fall feet fist instead of head first as another shot of adrenaline jolted through me a rushed forward and crashed into Tris but I didn't stop I just forced Tris forward with me as I darted forward

then me and Tris did something rare we reacted the exact same way we both flung ourselves to the ground at the edge of the chasm and threw out hands down to grab the boys even though we both knew it was too late but as I threw my hands down my hand brushed something warm as my eyes processed the scene I saw Uriah clinging to a rock as I stretched out as far as I could "hand!" I gasped as I smooshed myself against the floor to reach farther

Uriah grunted in effort and grasped my hands a similar grunt of effort came from my right and I glanced over to see Tris her legs wrapped around the bars of the chasm trying to desperately save Tobias. A sense of sadness swept through me as I noticed that Tobias's weight was slowly dragging Tris over the edge I stiffened in shock as I realized the same was true for me I glanced over my shoulder and saw Cristina, Will, Marlene, Lynn, And Zeke all fighting the traitors, who must have that had swarmed terribly if they pushed them this far back in a matter of minutes there was no way one of them could help us without some traitors following them. "Starr" Uriah said snapped my attention back to him and the sudden ache in my arms "you know what I know, if you both keep trying to pull us both up all four of us will die" he said strangely calm

"no" I whispered to him knowing what he was going to say "either three make it out or none of us" Uriah said then unbelievably smiled "its ok Starr I'll always be with you I can't just leave a pasneycake like you to fend for yourself in the big bad world now can I ?" he said and grinned a tear fell down my cheek _no_ I mouthed my voice failing me " I love you Starr" Uriah said then released my hand I clinged to it for a second "I love you Uriah" I whispered fighting to make my voice work then I loosened my grip and let his weight and his warmth slip away from me I closed my eyes and looked away I couldn't watch him fall a yelp of pain from Tris made me focus on her she was on the edge barely keeping her balance I crawled over and wrapped my hands around Tobias's left arm and I heaved him up just enough so that I could gently nudge Tris with my foot to push back onto more stable ground Tris immediately took her hand off of Tobias left hand and grasped his right

"1…..2….3!"I groaned and pulled with all my might amazingly we pulled Tobias up all three of us sat panting on the edge just as a scream pierced the air everyone including the dauntless traitors looked over to see Christina fall to the ground I was beyond tired and my arms ached but I still struggled to stand up I saw Will trying to get to her but her was busy fighting I staggered to Christina The traitors didn't stop me as I bent down to Christina In fact they walked away "OK NO! RUN" Zeke cried as more traitors poured in to the pit I didn't move grief was consuming me I could feel it .I simply pressed my finger to Christina's neck….._nothing she's dead…._I didn't even feel sorrow for her I had no sorrow to spare

"STARR" I heard Tobias yell "COME ON!" he yelled anger chopping his words "well shit I just can't leave her she saved my fricken life!" I heard him yell followed by the clomp of footsteps then suddenly I was in the air I sucked in air as Tobias picked me up bridal style and began running his fingers jabbing in to my I guess busied ribs I got from throwing myself to the ground to sav- Tobias cut off my thoughts "Pain?" he asked I nodded my head he shifted his hold so his hand rested lower on my ribs "better?" he asked As he ran I nodded again Tobias gasped for breath " we better get to the exit soon I can't carry you I'm too weak right now but Zeke can carry yo-" the sound of a gun cut off Tobias and then I was flying again I screamed in pain as I crashed to the ground I looked up and saw Tris's wide eyes staring back at me a bullet hole in her head right behind her Zeke was facedown unmoving I screamed again and tried to crawl backward ignoring the pain in my ribs but a ran in to something else I turned to see Tobias staring at me he was matching the others tears slipped down my cheeks "a shame isn't it" someone said from the shadows I stifled a sob I felt so defeated I just looked in the general area of where the voice came from "you no going to run?" asked the voice then Jeannine steeping from the shadows "well your no fun" she said coldly and aimed the gun at my head "Goodnight Starr" Jeannine said and pulled the trigger

"GET UP THE TRATIORS ARE ATTACKING" Christina yelled jolting me from my dream half asleep we ran to the pit Uriah and Tobias fighting back to back dangerously close to the edge of the chasm was the first thing I saw as I ran out to the pit…..

THE END?

**_Predictable? Yes but I think it's pretty good please review –jade out_**


End file.
